


Before The Storm

by CornflowerCrayon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nature, Poetry, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornflowerCrayon/pseuds/CornflowerCrayon





	

**Before the Storm**

Have you ever watched a storm roll in,  
And seen the dark clouds crowd the sky   
The scouting gray-white cotton ripples   
Preceding the wall of solid dark slate  
That chases away soft cerulean   
And fills the air with a subtle tenseness

Like the sensation of ozone that’s suddenly there   
It’s a tingle on your skin, hangs heavy in the air   
And it smells of pure nature,   
A subtle floral sweetness accented   
With a touch of earthy musk   
Brought together by the sharp underlying snap of electricity

The sky is completely dark, the gray has settled heavily  
But there’s still some light from a most unusual source.  
The leaves of the trees and the flowers have turned  
To expose their underbellies to the storm   
A light golden color that’s almost dreamlike,   
Seen at no other time but before the storm 

The first flash of lightning shoots across the sky   
A fast horizontal bolt that’s almost straight and distracts you  
Just in time for the earth-shaking, heart-stopping,  
Sharp crack of a gunshot thunderbolt.   
Aftershock rolls rumbling through the sky   
Partner to diffused pulses of light in the slow moving clouds

Clouds move slowest at the center of the storm you remember   
As the lumps of grey smooth into a large, unmoving block.  
The first drops of water fall softly and unnoticed   
Until one hits you squarely on the nose,  
Just in time for another flash of lightning to fill the sky   
And remind you to go inside, Before the Storm.


End file.
